Paeoniis Omnium
by ChristinaSolaria
Summary: Christina Solaria is a pureblood who grew up without any worry for the future. But after she is required to become the heiress for the Solaria family everything changes and she is forced to change with it or risk being disowned. Rated T for future language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, I'm not going to promise continuous updates because I'm going back to school soon. That and I have to actually reread the books because I need to get some facts straight in my mind. A visit to Pottermore may also be in order… Thanks for stopping by. Oh! As much as I wish I was, I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not own Harry Potter. I do own Christina Solaria though…

* * *

><p>Chapter the First: Beginning<p>

They had kissed my cheek goodbye at the station, acting the doting parents they were forced to be, hating my existence. I did hope that as my mother and father they loved me, just in their own way but I knew the chance of this was as high as the Dark Lord returning. Once on the train I ignored the stares of the beckoning future Slytherins and instead sat on my own, pondering which house I would be in. The approaching moment would decide my life, I knew that, but I still held out hope that I would be able to choose for myself.

It all came down to hope, and emotion I possessed in abundance and my parents hated. They didn't like the spirit that inhabited my body, the spirit associated with rebellion. Growing up my fairy-tales consisted of what happened to unruly pureblood girls who didn't find a husband with a well-paying Ministry job and produce heirs.

I tolerated the balls and entertaining the pure-blood children because I loved the pretty dresses and it was the only time I was allowed company outside my mother's tea parties. Of course the company was absolutely dreadful but who was I to complain?

I had always viewed Hogwarts as my way out of the life my mother had set out for me. If I was sorted into Gryffindor or even Hufflepuff then they would disown me, allowing me to live my life the way I wanted it. But as I grew older I realised the futility of such a life. I had no money, and my inheritance would vanish as soon as I was removed from the family. I had no friends and no family who sympathised with me. I would be even more alone than I was now.

I didn't realise that I wasn't alone in my compartment until I chose to change into my uniform. The girl tensed as my gaze rested upon her.

"Blood status?" I questioned.

"Pure." She replied.

"Good, I'm allowed to be friends with you. I'm Christina Solaria, it's nice to meet you."

"Lily Moon. Pleasure. I assume you wish to be in Slytherin."

"My parents wish me to be."

"So do mine."

"Do you wish to be in Slytherin?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Well, neither do I, really. I just like to try and convince myself I do."

She laughed. "Then I guess we can tackle Slytherin together!"

"OK," I smiled.

Perhaps Slytherin wasn't the worst thing that could happen, after all Lily didn't seem to be as uptight as the other pureblood witches I knew.

Lily and I managed to get a boat together on the last leg of our journey to Hogwarts. I had seen pictures of the castle but nothing could compare to the supreme beauty of actually being there and seeing just how magnificent it truly was. As we walked up to the doors we remained quiet, listening to the excited whispers of our fellow first-years as they waited to see where they would be placed.

As we stood gathered in front of the teachers, waiting for our turn to be sorted, Lily seemed to be getting even more nervous.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I have to be in Slytherin. I have to be. I will be, right?"

"Just ask, I'm sure the hat will listen to what you have to say."

She nodded and was about to respond when Professor McGonagall called her.

"Moon, Lily."

For a full minute I watched as she sat there, her eyes frantic. Eventually, though, she was placed in Slytherin and a relieved grin split her face before she hurried over to the green and silver table. A few more people were sorted, including Harry Potter whom I watched with interest. It was, after all, thanks to him that I wasn't already engaged to a wannabe death eater. Finally Solaria, Christina was called and I ascended the stairs with confidence, though not too much confidence (don't want to get put in Gryffindor, after all!).

"Ah, I haven't sorted a Solaria for quite a long time. Pity, you always have such interesting minds. Such a mixture here. So much hate for those who have scorned you and for the one you are supposed to serve despite his apparent death. You're smart and willing to do anything to gain the approval of someone, anyone. You can be brave but you know the difference between bravery and outright recklessness, something I can't say for the Gryffindors. I feel like you would do well in Ravenclaw but for you to reach your true potential and thrive here, you need the protection that comes with who you are. It better be… SLYTHERIN… but remember young Christina, the hope and love you possess may one day be your salvation. Don't let the darkness overcome you and smother it. Keep it lit."

The hat was lifted off my head and only then did I feel the relief hit me. I was safe. My first friend was safe. For now there was nothing to worry about. I buried the hat's words deep in the back of my mind until they were nothing but a distant echo, one that I would ignore until it was needed. For now, I had a feast to attend.

* * *

><p>AN:  
>Just a quick clarification, Lily Moon is a student in Harry's year who is either in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Slytherin because the five Ravenclaw girls have been named. I decided to put her in Slytherin because I felt that Chrissy needs a friend who doesn't go totally 'I'm a pureblood therefore I'm better than you' all the time.<p>

3 Asha


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

Chapter Two: Acceptance

The morning of my first day dawned bright and early with my wand's alarm waking me. I stretched before gathering my clothes and toiletries and heading into the bathroom for a shower. After casting a drying charm I learnt during one of many 'Lady Lessons' I shaped my deep red hair into a bun with tendrils of it framing my face. I then lightly dusted my eyes with cyan shadow to bring out the blue specks in my silvery irises.

Once I was dressed I sat down at the desk in my quadrant of the room, spread out a piece of parchment, dipped my green and silver quill in ink and began to write.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_All is well so far, I met Miss Lily Moon on the train. I am aware that the Moon family is a small one but I was wondering if we might invite them to the Yule Ball? Miss Moon is ever so polite. I was sorted into Slytherin. The only other house that was considered seriously was Ravenclaw. I have yet to meet the other girls that share my dorm but I know that Miss Pansy Parkinson and Miss Millicent Bulstrode are two of them. The boys in my year and in Slytherin are Mr Draco Malfoy, Mr Theodore Nott, Mr Blaise Zabini, Mr Gregory Goyle and Mr Vincent Crabbe. Do you have any requests as to whom I should make an effort to get to know? I hope you both are well._

_Your daughter,  
>Christina Laurel Solaria<em>

After penning my letter I tied it to Peace's leg (Peace is my Snowy Owl) and sent her off to the manor. By this time Lily was ready and we went down to breakfast together, eager for classes to start. It seemed that as soon as we sat down, Professor Snape swept over with our timetables.

"Your first class is potions with me. Do not be late. Also, there is a meeting in the common room this evening at precisely seven."

We thanked him and he continued down the table.

"I can't believe we have potions first! This is going to be awesome."

"I hope so. Professor Snape seems very intimidating."

"I think he just has to be to limit the amount of accidents. Potions is a very volatile subject."

"True."

"I wrote my parents this morning by the way and told them about you."

"What did you say?"

"Just that you are a polite pureblood witch. I also asked them to invite your family to the Yule Ball. It'll be a whole lot less boring with an actual friend there."

"Thank you, my parents will hopefully be happy that I'm making friends with the heir of such an influential family."

To an outsider that might have sounded as if that was the only reason they were becoming friends, but they knew it was just about their mutual mission to have their parents be proud of them.

They ate breakfast quickly then headed down to the dungeons, pausing to gather their potion supplies on the way there. They lined up obediently outside the door with the other Slytherins. Not surprisingly the Gryffindors, with whom we shared the class, arrived just as the bell rang. Amateurs.

"In." Came the voice of Professor Snape.

Lily and I took a seat in the middle on what was quite obviously the Slytherin side. Professor Snape began to take the register but paused at Harry Potter's name.

(A/N. Some of the following dialogue was taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I won't do this often, just for the bits where Christina is actually in the same class as Harry, and it's in the book.)

"Ah yes." He sneered. "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

I smiled, amused. Once the register had been completed he began the lesson.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you would hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

He then proceeded to ask Potter some fifth and sixth year questions that he couldn't answer. I was awed by what Professor Snape said and just like that my interest in potions was sparked.

"Before brewing your first potion, you must first understand the equipment you are using. In a few moments I will proceed to give a lecture on the cauldron. I suggest you take comprehensive notes as an essay will be set on the information."

There was a scramble for parchment and ink, I already had mine, ready to take notes.

"The cauldron was first used by both muggles and wizards for cooking purposes. Over time, as other methods were developed such as the frying pan, the cauldron began to be used exclusively for brewing. As time has gone on, wizards such as Gaspard Shingleton and Humphrey Belcher have created cauldrons that are self-stirring and collapse. The shell of a firecrab is a particularly prized substance to create cauldrons out of and because of the amount of poaching there are protected colonies in Fiji. All cauldrons are enchanted with a lightening charm."

He then began to list the different types of cauldrons as well as the pros and cons of different thicknesses and materials. All of it was so interesting and I couldn't wait for my next lesson on Thursday.

After potions we exchanged our materials for our DADA book and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. I began on my essay straight away and eventually moved to the library to find out more about it.

DADA was… interesting. I know it's an important class but we had a stuttering professor teaching us about hand-sized trees called Bowtruckles which are peaceful unless provoked. We were assigned an essay on them. I headed straight to the library with Lily who seemed to find the creature must more fascinating than I did and we began to work on our essays. It wasn't boring homework which made it easy to do and before long we were heading down to dinner. We didn't stay long, wary of being late to the Slytherin meeting. It's a good thing we decided to go fifteen minutes early because Professor Snape was already there. By 6.50 everyone had arrived.

"Well done," he began, "You have passed your first test. Tardiness is prohibited for all Slytherins, if you are late for anything you will complete an hour of detention on the next Saturday for every minute that you are late. Today I let you off but from now on you must travel in groups of two or more. This may seem like an overreaction but not a lot of students or teachers like Slytherins because of our dark history so we have to stick together. We are outcasts because we want to do well, because of this we are like a family. Protect each other and in turn, I will protect you. I hope you had an enjoyable first day, Good Evening everyone."

We thanked him and he strode out of the room. Noticing that everyone seemed to be dispersing to the dorm rooms we did the same and found our fellow dorm-mates sitting on their beds talking to one-another. They stopped when we entered.

"Hello Ladies," I said, "My name is Christina Laurel Solaria and this is Lily Moon. We are both pure-blooded and are pleased to make your acquaintance.

"I am Pansy Parkinson, you may call me Pansy."

"Millicent Bulstrode, I prefer Cynthia."

"Daphne Greengrass. Daph is fine."

"Tracey Davies. I go by Tracey."

"You can call me Christina or Chrissy, I don't mind."

"Lily or Lils is fine with me."

"Your last name is Moon, yes?" Daphne questioned

"Yes, we're not one of the most prominent pureblood families, a relative of mine plays on the New Zealand Quidditch team, though."

"I'm sure having Chrissy as a friend will change your family's standing soon." She assured.

We talked for a while longer about how our classes had been that day before retiring.

The next morning at breakfast I received a reply to my letter.

_Dearest Christina,_

_Your Father and I are so very proud of you. Of course with the way you have been acting recently we had our doubts but it seems they were ill-founded. Congratulations on Slytherin. Your father has requested that you introduce yourself to Mr Malfoy, Mr Nott and Mr Zabini. He says do not bother with Crabbe and Goyle. I request that you befriend all of the girls in your dorm as they could be powerful allies for the future. I have spoken to your Father about the Yule Ball and he has agreed to invite the Moon family as a gift to you for your sorting. We are both well and I hope you are enjoying your classes._

_Your Mother,  
>Laurel Amaretta Solaira<em>

I felt a grin spread over my face.

"What's got you so happy?" Lily asked.

I excitedly handed her the letter. She skimmed it and smiled at me.

"They're proud of me!" I exclaimed.

"That's so cool! I still haven't heard from my parents."

"I'm sure you will soon! Come on, let's get to class! I suddenly have a very strong desire to learn."

Lily laughed at me and we ran, giggling and filled with euphoria, towards class.

* * *

><p>AN: Yaysicles! Chapter Two! All the class information and what not I get from the lovely Harry Potter wiki.  
>-3 Asha<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Flying

Chapter Three: Flying

I carefully tied my hair into a pony tail, ensuring no strand was left free. I then donned my quidditch gear (Slytherin green and silver, of course!) and ascended the stairs to the common room where the girls were all waiting impatiently.

"Your mother lets you play Quidditch?" Pans asked, astounded.

"Yes, mother believes that a young lady should be able to 'perform even the most brutal of activities and remain graceful'. Her words, not mine."

"You're so lucky! This is going to be my first time flying, if Longbottom doesn't ruin it again."

Yes, the last flying class we had ended with a broken bone and, presumably, a detention for Potter. I had been looking forward to flying since I had arrived at Hogwarts and only now was I to get the chance to be in the air again.

"I'm sure he won't be allowed anywhere near a broom for the rest of his time at Hogwarts."

"I've sort of been hoping something similar will happen again." Lily muttered as we walked through the wall.

"Oh don't worry Lils, Madame Hooch won't let you get hurt and your parents can't get angry at you for this because it's part of the curriculum." I assured her.

Daphne and Pansy nodded in agreement but I saw Cyndy (I had shortened the name she preferred) and Tracey were looking a bit green.

We were the second house to arrive, after Hufflepuff, most likely due to our common room's proximity to the Entrance Hall. Once Ravenclaw and Gryffindor arrived, minus Longbottom, we were once again instructed to step up to the side of our brooms. Once everyone had their broom in their hands, the fun began.

"Mount your brooms!" Madame Hooch commanded. "One, two, three, up! Hover! Down!"

It went off without a hitch and I swear I saw Madame Hooch sigh in relief.

"Right, now you will weave in and out of the goal posts. You see I have marked three different heights on the ones closest to us. Those of you that have never flown before today will be at the first height, those that have flown but aren't confident in steering will be in the middle and the ones of you that are confident with flying, to the top." She said, ending her instructions with a blow of her whistle.

I quickly flew up to the top and Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini and Mr Nott joined me, along with a few from the other houses.

"Miss Solaria, you know how to fly?" Mr Nott asked, incredulous.

"Yes, my mother taught me how to fly with elegance."

"That makes more sense that a lady learning it for fun." He chuckled, joined by the other two.

I felt my anger rise but I supressed it, not allowing myself to give my parents another reason to remove me from the family.

For two whole minutes no one in the top group moved and I let out a sigh of frustration before zipping between the poles and back. Mr Malfoy raised his eyebrows but did the same, soon followed by everyone else. I quickly got bored and rose to the actual hoop and began doing sharp turns in and out of it. Eventually Madame Pomfrey called a halt to the tedious exercise.

"Right, now that you have got the hang of steering we will play a game called follow the leader. Basically, you follow me in a long line and do what I do. If you fall out of line or fail to do something exactly how I do it you may either join the back of the line to try and keep up or you can go back to your common room for the remainder of the lesson."

I perked up, finally something that sounded interesting. I found myself about half way down the line and began following the Hufflepuff that was in front of me. It started off fairly simple but eventually we were zig-zagging and twisting all around and performing dives that should have been illegal for first years. By the end of the period, there were only Slytherins left.

When the bell rang I put the broom away in the storage room and quickly returned to the common room to shower and change before dinner. I made it to the Great Hall just as it was being served and sat in the seat that Lils had saved for me.

"You're an amazing flyer!" She exclaimed, awe shining in her eyes.

"Thanks, Lils. You're not too bad yourself for a first-timer."

We talked excitedly about the lesson and discussed the possibility of trying out for the quidditch team. By the time we finished dinner we decided to go to the try outs even though we didn't expect to get it, it was just for the experience. Tracey and Cyndy said they would watch but they disliked heights so they wouldn't join us.

Two weeks later we stood on the pitch. I had leant Lils, Pans and Daph some of my old quidditch gear. We seemed to be the only girls there but that didn't bother us. Being first years we certainly weren't the best at the tryout but neither were we the worst, which is why we got annoyed when Mr Flint dismissed us first. When we questioned him. Sorry, when _Daph_ questioned him and I internally fumed, he replied with an answer that both annoyed and confused us. Well, confused me.

You see I don't have any brothers or sisters so I had always been allowed a bit more freedom. Exhibit A: Being taught to fly. So when Mr Flint said we wouldn't ever have a chance of being on the team because we were girls, it confused me.

While Daph tried to convince him how archaic that was, Pans led me away and explained.

"Most Slytherins are pureblood, like we are, but the boys don't think that the girls should be able to do things that are boy things. Just like they aren't allowed to cook or garden or clean, we aren't allowed to duel or fly."

"But we have to, it's in the curriculum."

"Yes but outside the classes we're not meant too."

"Then why did we come to try out for the Quidditch team?"

"Because it's stupid! Boys get to have all the fun while we have to spend our days practically being house elves!"

"Right. So, what are we going to do about it?"

"We can't do anything, at least not yet. We're too young. No-one listens to first years."

"Right, so we wait."

"Yes, we wait."

The four of us walked back to the common room, disheartened.

For a week we stayed quiet, not wanting to draw attention to ourselves, but it was futile. Even students from the other houses had heard about the try outs and we were followed by laughing and name-calling wherever we went. I tried to stay calm and I thought I finally had, until two older Slytherin girls walked up behind us.

"Hey Solaria, just because you're practically a boy doesn't mean you can drag others into your queerness."

Anger. Pure, unadulterated anger.

"I AM NOT A BOY!" I screamed. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU LOT. YOU THINK YOU'RE SO AMAZING BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG? WELL NEWSFLASH, SLEEPING WITH HALF OF THE STUDENTS IN THIS MERLIN DAMNED SCHOOL COUNTS AS DOING SOMETHING WRONG!" I stormed away from the potions classroom, pushing through the Gryffindors that were on their way to class and escaped out onto the grounds.

Once outside I ran down to the lake and collapsed onto my knees. I let myself be swayed by their taunts and I shouldn't have. Now mother was going to disown me for sure. I don't even know what family I just pissed off! I hate purebloods! "I HATE PUREBLOODS!" I screamed.

I knew I was going to get hell from that but I didn't care, everything just sucked so much. I stayed by the lake until nightfall, ignoring anyone who tried to convince me to go inside. When I did go in I kept my head down and went straight to my dorm where I drew the curtains around my bed and lay there until morning, awaiting the letter.

Sure enough, as morning dawned, an owl hooted from outside. I got up and opened the window, taking the letter with shaking hands. I returned to my bed and ensured I was alone before opening the envelope and extracting the parchment.

_Dear Christina…_

* * *

><p>AN: Well Chrissy is in a bit of tizzy... that almost rhymed! Anywho Pansy, Daphne and Lily are all going to be a bit more... open-minded towards muggleborns and muggles than they were in the book because of Chrissy's influence. She grew up having a bit more freedom than the average pureblood girl and what happened to make her so annoyed with the pureblood way of life will be highlighted in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

Chapter 4: Memories

_Dear Christina,  
>I am very disappointed in you, though I suppose you already knew that. I know those girls were also at fault but you shouldn't have embarrassed them so publically. Perhaps I too, am the reason this happened. When you were younger it didn't matter that you and… well you got up to so many boyish things because we never expected you to be our heir. I know the change came so suddenly but Christina, you are eleven now. It's time to grow up and take responsibility. I admit that the change was partially my fault. I had always wanted a daughter and when I had you I just wanted you to be happy. But you should also blame him. He had the choice to stay and he chose to go, leaving you and knowing what would happen. <em>

_Christina, my daughter. You are not being disowned, if only for the reason that we have found the Moon family to be delightful business partners and your behaviour over the past few weeks. I have been corresponding with Professor Snape and he tells me you have been keeping your anger in check. He is also how I knew the full story._

_Chrissy I know you love flying but at least to purebloods it is a male sport. Perhaps you could join the choir? I know how you love singing and it might get your mind off of it. I do love you Christina and you will know how much when you have children of your own._

_In other, happier news, your birthday approaches and we would like to have you home for the weekend because we are throwing a ball in your honour. All the young pure-blood witches and wizards will be invited and you will have use of the small ballroom. It will be a chance for alliances to be formed between you all. The adults will be in the main ballroom. You will floo from Professor Snape's office on the Friday after classes and the ball will start at seven p.m. on Saturday. Your dress robes have already been made and are waiting in your closet. _

_Your mother,  
>Laurel Amaretta Solaria.<em>

She couldn't even say his name. Tears stained my cheeks as I thought of him. Hair as dark as the night sky and bright, blue eyes. He was handsome, my older brother. We had such fun as children, playing with each other every moment that we weren't in lessons. We never fought which I guess was because there was such a big age gap between us. I was nine when it happened, he was twenty and not yet married. It was at a ball and he introduced a friend of his to our parents. They took us both aside, I never understood why they included me in the conversation. Father was furious.

_"You have been spending all of this time that you could have been using to secure a wife, frolicking about with this… this half-blood."_

_"Father, I'm gay."_

He said it so casually, as though it wouldn't change everything. Father and him didn't speak for weeks and one day the body of the boy my brother loved turned up. Ice cold. Dead. He was devastated. I tried to comfort him but I was nine. I'm still only eleven. Even if it happened now I wouldn't know what to say. The next day I found him, laying in a grotesque position at the bottom of the west wing tower of the manor, the image forever burned in my mind as the day that my life changed.

My parents pretended to mourn, as was required but once word got out that he was gay it was no longer necessary to pretend. Our black mourning robes were put away and our golden ones remerged. In those few days my life turned upside down. Suddenly I had to be portrayed as the perfect pureblood heiress to the estate. For the first year I was hidden away, most thought I was in despair about my brother. The truth was I was being forced to become the lady I needed to be.

After his suicide our family was the laughing stock of the pureblood world, at least until I reappeared. In one year my mother had transformed my appearance into that of a lady, and even being as young as I was and still am, those with sons could see the potential I held as a wife. For the first few months I enjoyed it, the balls, the dresses. I loved feeling like a girl when all my life everyone assumed I was a boy. I grew my hair long and started to wear make-up to prove that I really was female. And then it all changed.

After being drawn in to the lifestyle of a pureblood witch I was quickly flung back out when words such as 'arranged marriage' and 'children' started to be common at the dinner table. I am very much a free-spirit and they were trying to confine me. Of course I wanted to marry, of course I wanted to have children but I was only 10 and I didn't want to even think about it yet. That was the first fight of many. This was one that I won. I found out that Father didn't want to lose his last heir and so he wanted me married as soon as I was old enough. I talked to mother, and mother talked to father.

An arrangement was made, as long as I attended all of the balls and made friends with any pureblood children I was told to by my father, I wouldn't need to get engaged to anyone until my seventeenth birthday. I had never stopped loving the balls but the fact remained that I felt trapped. I began to slip back into my own ways, sneaking out at night to fly. Yes, Father needed an heir but he could always adopt and start again, though raising a child from birth yet again did not appeal to him in any way, so they tried to reform me, threatening me with disownment. Though I hoped in my heart they wouldn't really go to such lengths, I didn't want to find out and so I held my temper, as much as I could.

I hated what had happened in the past few years and I still missed my brother so much that it hurt but I needed to carry on. Mother was right, it was her and my brother's fault. Not mine. I can't be angry at myself anymore. I can't change the past, only right the future. So I would be good. I would play the part of a pureblood princess with my friends, make alliances and meet possible suitors, but once I was old enough to fight back, I would. And no one would be able to stop me, no matter what.

* * *

><p>AN: This is just a look into her past and why she kind of hates how she has to live. The pureblood ideals cost her her brother but she can't do anything about it because she's too young. Also I have nothing against gay people at all, I just imagine that the purebloods would as they are all about having pureblood children to carry on their lineage. I allowed adopting because I feel that if it was a blood traitor's word against her prominent pureblood parents then it's a no brainer who everyone would believe.


End file.
